Wild Western Vol 1 33
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Two-Gun Kid | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker2_1 = Ernie Bache | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In the town of Panamint, Wyoming, the Two-Gun Kid is attacked in a bar by Boss Cagle and his men. The Kid tries to defend himself, but is outnumbered and out gunned. He decides to leave, but the gunslinger marks the men and vows to get revenge against them in the future. Riding across the plains the Two-Gun Kid comes across a sheep herder named Clyde Deming who had come from the east due to his bad lungs and is raising sheep with his dog Shag. Two-Gun warns Deming that he is on Boss Cagle's land, when suddenly Cagle's men arrive and shoot all of Deming's sheep and his dog. Both Clyde and the Kid are tied up and whipped, but Two-Gun breaks free and guns down two of the men and whips the others. Two-Gun decides to go and get even with Boss Cagle and Clyde goes with him the pair gun down Boss Cagle and his men. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Tenderfoot | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Man Without Guns | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = William Weltman | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Black Rider | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Syd Shores | Inker5_1 = Syd Shores | Inker5_2 = Norman Steinberg | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = While riding out on the range, the Black Rider spots a group of people leaving the town of Bedlam. He approaches them to see what the issue is, and meets with the leader of the travelers, a man named Eben Adams, who explains that their town was taken over by outlaws led by a man named Blackjack who shot down their sheriff and took over things. The Black Rider tells the people to stick around and let him see what he can do. The Black Rider is spotted by a sentry who goes to warn Blackjack that the Black Rider is coming. To make matters worse a tornado is touching down nearby and heading on a path toward Bedlam. The Black Rider continues on even with this new danger pressing down on the town. With the winds whipping around, the Black Rider lays down hot lead on the gang. As the tornado rages, the Black Rider goes after Blackjack but the swirling winds cause a building to collapse on the hero. The Black Rider is pinned but before Blackjack can shoot him, the Rider gets his hands free and blasts the outlaw away. He then meets up with Eben Adams and his people and tell him the dangers passed. Adams decides that they will rebuild their town and rename it Sunrise. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}